1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which is provided with an improved shielding means.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, the high density connector typically has a large number of contacts electrically connected to a printed circuit board for transmitting high speed signals or data. Such a conventional high density connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,566 issued on May 31, 2003. The electrical connector has an insulative housing, rows and Columns of contact pairs fastened to the insulative housing, and an array of shielding plates retained in the insulative housing for providing Electro Magnetic Interference (EMI) shielding for the contact pairs. Each contact has a tail portion for mounting on a printed circuit board. And each shielding plate also has a number of tail portions for mounting on the printed circuit board.
However, the number of the tail portions of the contacts and the shielding plates are too large. It would result in a large number of conductive paths disposed on the printed circuit board for connection of the tail portions.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved shielding plates is desired.